


Good intentions

by creaphen



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, and maybe some fluff too, could be seen as pre relationship tho, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaphen/pseuds/creaphen
Summary: Kazama put his hand on Tsukushi’s shoulder, “Even if you said it with good intention, I won’t be able to forgive you at all.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a little something that i wrote bc of chapter 50 of the manga. i literally wrote this in an hour so im sorry for any mistakes that i make; all of them are mine for i do not have a beta

Kazama put his hand on Tsukushi’s shoulder, “Even if you said it with good intention, I won’t be able to forgive you at all.”

The words echoed around Tsukushi’s mind and he dropped his head down. He didn’t regret telling everyone that Kazama had an injury. But, well, he’s pretty sure that Kazama hates him now and the thought of Kazama hating him hurt. But he was the one who decided to blurt the truth out. Tsukushi would just have to deal with the consequences.

_Even if you said it with good intention, I won’t be able to forgive you at all._

That didn’t stop the words from stinging, though.

“Ah—I was exposed!” Kazama complained, “Well, nothing to do about it.”

 “Is it your ankle?”Inohara asked while looking at Kazama’s leg.

“Nah, it’s my knee” Kazama answered. “Perhaps it was the ligament, the right one.”

_Even if you said it with good intention, I won’t be able to forgive you at all._

“Tsukamoto you’re going in.” Coach said “Get ready.”

Those words snapped Tsukushi’s mind back to reality. And he faintly heard the coach tell him that he was substituting for Kazama. Suddenly, he was hyper aware of Kazama’s abrupt silence; it only served as a reminder of what he had done. He trembled at the realization. He couldn’t hear the next words that the coach said, but he knew what he was saying. He knew that he would have to apologize to Kazama soon

 “Yes.” Tsukushi said. “I’ll do my best!” Because the least he could do for Kazama was help win the game in his stead. He owed him that much.

=

In the end, Seiseki won the match against Seikan and everyone was celebrating. His teammates had even jumped at Tsukamoto earlier, congratulating on a job well done. Then they had to congratulate the other starter players, leaving Tsukushi by himself with his thoughts.

Tsukushi fidgeted with himself. He was happy that they won the match, he really was. And he didn’t miss the goal this time; not like the last time. He shuddered just at the thought of what happened last time.

But, well, he couldn’t stop thinking about Kazama’s words earlier. He knew that he has to apologize, but he couldn’t think of anything to say. ‘Sorry that I ruined your once in a lifetime match?’ No, that didn’t sound right. ‘I’m sorry that I had you taken off the field because I didn’t wasn’t you to get hurt any more’? That wasn’t any better. Besides, Tsukushi isn’t Kazama’s mother.

_Even if you said it with good intention, I won’t be able to forgive you at all._

He squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe he should bow at Kazama’s feet and beg for his forgiveness even though Kazama had specifically told Tsukushi that what he did was unforgivable.

He was suddenly snapped out his thoughts when someone grasped his hand. He turned to look at the person and gasped when he saw that who it was.

“Hey Tsukushi, I’ve been calling you.” Kazama said, looking like he was in a hurry. “Come!” and then Tsukushi was being dragged off.

_I have to apologize_

“I’m sorry Kazama-kun, I didn’t mean to offend you!” Tsukushi blurted out. No, it was all wrong and he was about to open his mouth to apologize some more, “Kaza-”

“Mom!” Kazama yelled.

Wait, what? Tsukushi froze and the woman in front of them turned. Her whole face looked sad under her black fringe.

“You are leaving without saying a word.”

The woman, Kazama’s _mom_ lowered her head, “I’m sorry” she said. She looked even sadder.

“It’s okay.”

Tsukushi was too shocked to pay attention to the rest of their conversation. It hit Tsukushi that this was the woman that Kazama was looking at before the match. And judging by their stilted conversation, Tsukushi guessed that their relationship was probably not as good as the one between Tsukushi and his mom. If that was the case, and she came to watch the game, then maybe this was what Kazama was talking about when he said that this match was once in a lifetime for him.

“Ahem, this kid next to you…” Kazama’s mom started, and it took tsukushi a couple of seconds to realize that she was reffering to him.

“Aah!” Tsukushi bowed towards her, “M-my name is Tsukamoto Tsukushi!! It’s very nice to meet you!! It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Kazama!! I express my gratitude, for…” What was he expressing his gratitude for? Tsukushi didn’t even know himself, and the thought made him flush. He was embarrassing himself in front of Kazama _and_ his mom!

A muffled giggle made Tuskushi stand straight back up, and he looked at Mrs. Kazama with confusion.

“We’re in the same school and class” Kazama explained once his mother dropped the hand that covered her mouth. Tsukushi’s eyes widened.

“Mm-hmm”

“He’s a nice guy” Kazama continued. Tsukushi felt his face heat up.

“Mm-hmm”

“Clumsy, sometimes.”

“Mm-hmm”

“And the best of friends.” Kazama said, and there was something in the way he said it that was a bit odd, but Tsukushi was busy trying to breathe to decipher the meaning.

Kazama still considers him a good friend? Even though he told everyone that Kazama was injured _right after Kazama asked him not to?_ Why? His mind was reeling. He’ll have to ask Kazama about it later. And apologize some more, this time properly.

When they both said goodbye to Kazama’s mother, Tsukushi was too busy trying to find the right words to say to notice the looks that Kazama was directing at him. He opened his mouth to say something but Kazama beat him to it.

“Tsukushi,” Kazama began.

“Yes!” Tsukushi yelped, looking down. This was it, Kazama was going to tell him that what he did was unforgivable and Tsukushi would have lost one of his friends already because he—

“I’m sorry.”

“Kazama-kun, I understand why you don’t want to be friends anymore and I’m sorry but I don’t regret telling everybody that you had gotten hurt—“ Kazama’s words registered in his mind “Wait, what?”

“I’m saying sorry for how I acted earlier and for what I said.” Kazama said, looking at Tsukushi with regret, “I know my words hurt you, and I’m sorry.”

Kazama-kun was… apologizing? But why? It wasn’t his fault that Tsukushi opened his mouth and got him taken out of the game. If anything, his reaction was justified. So why was he apologizing? Because Tsukushi is the one who should be doing that right now.

Tsukushi looked up to see Kazama’s face twisted in somewhat akin to pain and he realized that he just aid his thoughts out loud. His face heated up in embarrassment.

“Do you really think that, Tsukushi?” Kazama asked, and there was that odd note in his voice again, although it was a slightly different note than what Tsukushi heard earlier.

“Well,” Tsukushi’s hands fidgeted with the bottom of his jersey. “I-I guess so… And I really am sorry for taking away your once in a lifetime opportunity” he mumbled.

“Don’t be.” Kazama snapped because didn’t Tsukushi get it? Kazama was the one who acted on his anger of being outed to everyone. Kazama was the one who said those hurtful words. Not Tsukushi, who only wants the best for everybody, even if it meant sacrificing himself. Tsukushi was not the one at fault here, Kazama is. “You—it’s—you’re not the one supposed to be apologizing, okay? I was the one who acted on impulse and—“ God, he was getting this all wrong. And when he looked over, Tsukushi was looking at him with those wide eyes that make you feel like you just kicked a puppy.

“It’s okay, Kazama-kun.” Tsukushi’s voice snapped him out of reverie “I guess that this means we’re both at fault.” He looked a little uncertain when he said those words, like he was afraid Kazama would get mad at him again. “You apologized, so it’s okay now!”

Kazama couldn’t believe it. Way this kid even for real? Wait, that’s a stupid question because Tsukushi forgives people way too easily, and that’s just the way he is. Even though, Kazama still feels bad about the whole thing, so he decided to make it up to him by treating him to ramen.

“Hey, you wanna grab some ramen later, Tsukushi?” It wasn’t enough, Kazama thought, but it was a start.

Tsukushi lit up like a lightbulb, “Sure!” And off he went, talking about the different places that sold ramen, and Kazama smiled because the whole conversation was so Tsukushi.

Their friendship isn’t perfect, and there will probably be times like this again in the future, when they hurt each other with their actions and words. But, right now, this was enough for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and give some kudos if you like it! constructive criticism always welcome! thanks for reading!


End file.
